


John.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Set during the weekend. After S1 Ep 6,ended. John has spent the weekend thinking about, Kayleigh?





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright. Paul, Ben and Sophie ready for a great afternoon with their favourite uncle. John!" going to see the. Monster Trucks at the arena? "Yeah, monster trucks, monster trucks they both shouted in unison", so asked paul. 

"So!" 

"What's, Kylie up to this weekend then. ~ John?" 

 

"You, know fine well that her name is. Kayleigh ~ Paul!"

"Just winding you up. John your so easy, ~ anyway what's your. Girlfriend up to!"

" She's, not me. Girlfriend."

"Anyway i'll, talk to you later, after we've been too see the. Monster Trucks, ready kids." 

"How, did. Ben and Sophie, like the. Monster Trucks then. ~ John, I think they were terrified?" 

"How, i thought it were some kids programme. Monsters in trucks? "

" No, it were. Big American four by fours, with unsilenced small block v8's", racing each other around the track and crushing old cars, all the favourites were there. 

"Sounds like it was more for big kid's?" 

"Back to our previous conversation, we had earlier on. John." 

"What's. Kyli.....Kayleigh doing this weekend! John", if you must know, she's moving in with her sister. 

" How come, cause her brother. Keiron" is in the army, and is being stationed permanently in. Cyprus, meaning he can no longer help pay the mortgage. 

"Why the long face the bro?" 

"Cause, she's moved to the other side of town!" 

"Where!" 

"Bury?" 

"Do you love her then John!" 

" I, don't know. Paul, she drives me crazy " telling me thing's that she doesn't tell anyone else! 

"So, what if you do love her"! Something's are worth going out of the way for. Even if it is an extra ninety minutes. 

"Was, yesterday your last. Carshare then. John maybe!" I, bought her a red heart shaped lamp as a gift. 

"You What!" a red heart shaped lamp, do you know what that means. John, ~ No. 

"It means, i give my heart too you, now and for ever".

"Well, she gave me a. Now 48 cd?" with a hand written note 

"What did it say!" 

"None of your business, that's what!" 

"OK then, what was the song then ~ Pure and simple" 

"Shite! ~ that's, what i said?" 

"Kayleigh's telling you in her own way that she loves you" 

"How do you feel about it! ~ john, put it this way it's not. Pure and simple". 

"So did you play it, then?" 

"Did i play what?" 

"The CD i got you." 

"Did you listen to track two?" Did you listen to the word's? 

"Ermthe CD? No,I've not had a chance yet".

"Oh, right." 

"But i will do." 

"Track two." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

"Track two." 

"Yeah." 

"Listen to the words". 

"Yeah i will, all right." 

"Anyway how was your. Monster Trucks at the weekend?" 

"Noisy".


	2. What's the worst that could happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes for a drink with. Rachel!

"I, didn't think you went for that type". What types that then! ~ Slutty? 

The, words going around his head after the perfect end to the perfect day, when. Kayleigh had put petrol in his diesel car? Fuck it I'm going to do this, the voice in his head asking him if he was sure! "Yes he said to himself out loud" glad that he was sat in the sanctuary of his own home, he picked up his phone and texted. Rachel! 

"Hi,Rachel, u still want 2 go for a drink" 

"Yes, when!" 

"This, Saturday." 

"What time." 

"Half Seven?" 

"Where!" 

"The Bar!, just round the corner from work." 

"OK."

"See you then. 

"Rachel". XXX 

John, was confused he was convinced that. Kayleigh wasn't interested in him "after laughing at him when he had hurt his arm". No, it wasn't pure and simple!, he had the piss taken out of him!, when he had went on his quest for. Kayleigh, to find a red heart shaped lamp that she had mentioned but didn't have the money for and when she did they were sold out! 

John, had phoned round all the stores finding some stock in."Glasgow?" He wasn't looking forward too this call! "

"All right. Paul" 

"Not bad, John boy!" 

"What, can I do for you?" 

"You, know those red heart shaped lamps!" ~ that were on sale? 

"Yes!" 

"Do you still have any in stock by chance!" 

"Their is still some in stock. Why!" 

"Could you send one down! A.S.A.P, I'LL buy you a pint next time you're down here". 

"You, finally got yourself a girlfriend? John boy is the. Fanny magnet back in business!" 

"Fuck off, john said laughing!" 

"Can you're phone do this, he said cutting the connection". 

John, was sitting with his back to. The wall, so he could see who was coming into the."Bar," he was stunned when." Rachel walked in wearing the tightest pair of jeans, he had seen before with a close fitting top, a denim jacket and high heels".

"Hi,ya, rachel, john said". 

"Hi,ya, john, looking forward to tonight!" 

"Is that right, you won't be throwing your knickers on my lamp shade tonight love?" john was thinking to himself. 

"What would you like to drink then".

"A, glass of white wine."

John,went to the bar too get the drinks in.

"You're, punching above your weight there mate? ~ the guy next to him was saying!" 

"What do you mean" 

"Look at arse on her are,those jeans sprayed on"? Or what, no vpl the last time i saw something like that. "Daisy Duke was wearing them". 

"John, just rolled his eyes and headed back to the table with the drinks". 

"Can i ask you something. John." 

"Sure. Rachel, ask away". 

"How, long have we known each other!" 

"About, four, five years, why?"

"Then, how come we've never been together!" 

"In what way. Rachel!" 

"You, know. Johnathon?" 

"No, you'll have to spell it out for me!" 

"S.E.X, Jonathan!, you know that where two hearts beat as one". 

where the hell is he? John was starting to panic, what would. Kayleigh, say if she found out about tonight! 

"Hello,.Johnathon!" 

"Jim!" 

"Who's, this then John, as jim sat on his knee. And started fussing about him, playing with his collar!" 

"What, the fuck john was thinking?" 

"Well,sweetie aren't you going to introduce me too your friend!" 

"Rachel, this is. Jim, he likes to think he's kin funny!" 

"Oh, but I am. Rachel, hasn't John here told about our act yet"? 

"No. John, what act!" 

"You, should see our. John here, in his high heels, full makeup on, with suspenders bra and panties on plus a fabulous flapper dress"! 

"What act is that. James" 

"Our. Burlesque act., maybe you heard of us!"

No.~ What, are you called? "

"Compendium!" 

"OK, I'll see you on. Monday, john Rachel said as she got up and left" 

"What, the fuck. Jim, get off my knee will you! What happened to the safe word I told you about". 

"Sorry, mate. I just had to improvise?" 

"Oh. No, what will. Kayleigh,think when she hears about your bloody stupid stunt tonight!. 

"Relax, john I'll drop you off at your's and for. Jesus and Mary chain don't play that break up song? 

"Don't, worry I've got something better now!" 

John put the. Cd in the player, maybe this is pure and simple after all.

I,should have known better  
Than to let you go alone  
It's time like these  
I' can't make it on my own  
Wasted days and sleepless night's  
An' l can't wait to see you again 

I find i spend my time  
Waiting for your call  
How can I tell you babe  
My back's against the wall  
I need you by my side  
To tell me it's alright  
'Cause I don't think I can take anymore 

Is this love that I'm feeling  
Is this love that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming  
This must be love 

I,can't stop the feeling  
I've been this way before  
But,with you I've found the key  
To open any door  
I can feel my love for you  
Growing stronger day by day  
An' I can't wait to see you again  
So,I can hold you in my arms 

Is this love that I'm feeling  
Is this love that I've been searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songwriters: David Coverdale 
> 
> Is this love. Whitesnake © Warner/ Chappel Music Inc.


	3. Is this love.

"OKAY.....Okay, kick the kin door in why don't you? I'm coming". 

"Paul, what you doing here!" 

"Christ, john don't tell me you've forgotten about. Nana Rose's birthday tea?" 

"What No, course not! I've got her a. Dairy Box".

"Yeah, you did ~ out on the lash last night with, what's her name. Kayleigh?" 

"Why don't you invite her along ~ no, chance i've told you, she's not me girlfriend!" 

"Come, in you know where the kitchen is, tea in me milk and two sugars and a bit of toast!" 

"What do I look like," 

"Do, want the answer to that, john said laughing as he headed into the shower" 

"How was your date last night then!" 

"Who, told you that I was on a date last night?" ~ and it wasn't a date just a drink, nothing else. 

"Jim!"

"Who, did you have a non date, drink with then. Rachel!" and I might have known he'd say something. 

"You, got two women on the go now. John ~ No".

"And I won't have anything,if. Kayleigh finds out about last night" I've totally fucked it up. 

"How. John" 

"I, told you about how i hurt me left arm last week". 

"Showing off in front of your. Kayleigh?" 

"No, ~ anyway, rachel showed some sympathy when i explained what had happened" Then she asked me if i fancied going for a drink sometime. 

"I,was a bit pissed off at. Kayleigh, after she put petrol in me car instead of diesel that and me sore arm, just topped it off". When i got home i, texted rachel asking if she still wanted to go for a drink. 

"Then after. Friday, when she gave me that. Now 48 CD, me head's all over the place", letting me know in her own way how she feels about me?

"So, do you feel anything for. Kayleigh" 

"Course, I do, i have since the day of old ted's funeral!" 

"When she asked me, well are you happy?" ~ i asked her if she was happy? Cos you're acting weird ".

"She then said. You can't be happy on your own?. 

"Let me guess what you said in reply john!" 

"Go on then" 

"I've always been happy on me own." 

"Smart Arse." 

" I, said, not everyone needs someone to be with. Happiness, for me, is about enjoying the odd good time. Rather than expecting one constant party in your life, accept your limitations and you can't go wrong. "

"Did. Kayleigh, buy that guff?" 

"No, she said that can't be right". 

"I,said works for me." 

"What you laughing at. Paul" 

"You, mate!" Only you, ~ can't see the wood for the tree's and what's staring you in the face! "

"One, way or another tell. Kayleigh how you feel about her even if it's a song!" 

"Right. Carshare buddy, move your arse or we'll be late?"

"Hi - Morning", 

"What are you up to?, What You Up To? I'm just driving in".

"You're missed". 

"Oh,Yeah? Are you missing me? Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."


End file.
